Demons of Asia
by NerdyReadings
Summary: Kana meets an unexpected fate with Jackie Chan, his niece Jade, Uncle and Tohru. Not only is she confused with the sudden acquaintances, she must deal with The Demon Sorcerers. Most specifically Shendu, The Ultimate Evil. (Changed to M for violence)
1. How it Began

_**Hey Guys! So I recently decided to do a story on the Jackie Chan Adventures series. I recently started watching the second season and I loved it! I also give credit to Donovan94 for inspiring me to write this. I really recommend reading her story 'The Ultimate Evil' its great! ANYWAY please enjoy this story!**  
_

* * *

Long ago, in ancient cities of Kyoto, a young woman was attacked in the streets. She was poor, homeless and starving and had no choice but to sell her body for money. She was left to die in the wet, rainy Red Light District with bruises and cuts on her body. But, she was found and nursed to health by a god of snow. He kissed her forehead and turned her into a demi-god of rain. The snow god also had a familiar looking after the shrine who was also a fox yokai. Eventually, the woman and fox fell in love and married with the god's blessing under the sakura trees.

Two years later, the woman gave birth to a healthy daughter. As being the daughter of a demi-god and fox yokai, she was granted the mark of a god but possessed her father's powers. They decided to name their daughter Kana, her name meaning; 'One who has power'. Kana was not only physically and mentally powerful, but very beautiful and charismatic. Her sparkling purple eyes and pure, glistening white hair would allure nature itself to do her bidding. However, one week, tragedy struck. The snow god died, leaving his shrine in disrepair. The family had no choice but to abandon it, much to Kana's dismay. She refused to leave, but was still pushed, eventually leading her to be driven over the edge. Enraged, she burnt down the shrine with her parents still inside with her fox-fire. When she realised what she had done, it was too late. The shrine was nothing but ashes, her parents as well. Kana fled in a panic, she left Kyoto and lived in the countryside for centuries until one day, she met a fate that led her to an unexpected journey and adventure.

* * *

BTW I forgot to mention that this is set in 1st and 2nd season so far. But some chapters are in between episodes. So yea, just to prevent any confusion..  
Anyway guys please leave a review, I love to hear feedback from you guys! ;)


	2. Under the Petals

" _JACKIE!"_ And elderly man screeched.  
" _Coming Uncle!"_ Jackie Chan himself yelled as he jumped from the upstairs railing and landing before the man.  
 _"Uncle needs you to head to Kyoto, Japan for ancient chi spell!"_  
 _"A chi spell? In Japan?"_ Uncle soon slapped Jackie upside the head with two fingers.  
" _Never question the ancient books!"_  
 _"Oh! Could I come too Uncle Jackie? Please! I've been extra good and I finished all my homework and I always wanted to go to Japan!"_ A small, yet energetic child rushed down the stairs, black hair flying everywhere after hearing the conversation and looking up at her uncle with pleading honey-gold eyes.  
" _Jade, I don't know what I'll find there. This could be dangerous."_ Jackie knelt to her eye-level.  
Jade grumbled.  
 _"One more thing!"_  
Jackie turned to face Uncle. " _Yes, Uncle?"_  
 _"Be careful. It is said that there is a demon at work there."_ Uncle explained rather ominously.  
" _You mean… a Demon could be there?"_ Jackie asked wearily. Again, Uncle slapped Jackie with his two fingers.  
"Chinese d _emons are in the Netherworld! I mean a Japanese demon!"_  
Jackie sighed in relief and went to pack for the trip.  
 _"I gotta see this!"_ Jade whispered to herself.

* * *

Jackie laid back in his seat as he watched the clouds fly by the jet window.  
" _Hey, Jackie! Whatchya doing?"_ Jade suddenly appeared from the seat behind him.  
Jackie's hair raised on end. " _BWAH! Jade what are you doing here? I told you that this was dangerous!"_  
 _"Could be dangerous. Could be."_ Jade corrected and then soon grumbled.  
" _Come on Jackie! There could be a demon, and we never saw a Japanese demon before, I could help you."_ Again Jade forced Jackie to partially accept her point.  
 _"Alright, but stay close with me."_  
Jade jumped and fist-bumped the air. " _Yes!"_  
 _"Hey Jackie…"_ Jade turned suddenly with concern in her voice.  
 _"Yes, Jade?"_  
 _"What if the Dark Hand is there?"_  
 _"I'm sure Valmont would've sent his goons to find that chi spell for his riches."_ He glared out the jet's window.  
 _"But we will be there to kick their butts!"_ Jade yelled as she started using Kung Fu moves.  
 _"I will be there, you will be hiding and out of the way. Where it is safe."_ Jade once again gave her usual grumble.

* * *

After landing, Jackie and Jade were in a car through the country.  
 _"Jackie how do we know this spell is here? Are you sure we're going the right way?"_  
 _"Uncle gave me a locator spell to find the scroll containing the spell's script. So far, it seems to be taking us in a good direction."_ Jackie had a branch in his lap which was glowing a bright green and the further they went, the brighter it became.  
After several hours of traveling in the countryside, Jackie and Jade have travelled to what appeared to be an old and traditional Japanese shrine. The building was tall, dark and elegant with flecks of white speckling the rooves.  
Jackie put the branch in his pocket and turned to Jade. _"Stay here. I'm going to go investigate."_  
Jade let out a frustrated sigh and waited behind a hedge which acted as the shrine's barriers.

* * *

Jackie walked around the area until he came across a magnificent stone garden with one cherry blossom tree in the centre. It had beautiful streams of crystal clear water flowing into small pools filled with koi fish. Jackie gaped at how beautiful the garden, especially with the location and how it looks like it has been here for centuries. But he noticed a figure sitting on one of the branches of the cherry blossom tree. She had long, flowing glistening hair pure white as virgin snow and eyes which were icy purple and sparkled. She wore a white and gold kimono with light pink petals at the bottom. Around her waist was a belt and sheath for a katana which was in her hands. She wasn't looking at Jackie but at the katana, almost as if she were admiring it. But little did he know that she notice his presence. Finally, she spoke.

" _You stand in the presence of the demi-god of rain and snow and you are standing in her shrine's stone garden. Explain why you trespass."_ Her sights were still set on the sword and not at Jackie, her voice was as smooth as silk and tender but it was still in a dangerous tone.

" _Ahem. Uh, please excuse me Lady of Snow, but I did not mean to trespass. I am just an archaeologist looking for a chi spell that seems to be located in this shrine."_  
 _"Oh? What would happen if I had this spell? And if you want it, why would I wish to give to you?"_ This time her voice was more mischievous and through the reflection of the blade she was holding, Jackie could she her give him a grin which showed what appeared to be canine teeth.  
 _"This is to stop all evil, and prevent any chance of the 9 Demon Sorcerers returning. Please, help us Snow and Rain demi-god!"_ Jackie actually resorted to bowing down to her.  
The woman sighed, sheathed her weapon and jumped down from the branch. She walked up to Jackie, her shadow overtaking his body. _"Very well then, I will help you. But don't treat me like a god, it starts to get annoying after receiving the royal treatment for a while. And the 'demi-god of rain and snow' has a name by the way."_ Jackie looked up at her and saw that her pupils were in slits as she grinned devilishly _._  
 _"Her name is Kana."_


	3. Frozen in Stone

" _AIYAAA!"_ Uncle screamed as he put his hands to his face. He then slapped two fingers on Jackie's head, to which Jackie recoiled in pain.  
" _No way!"_ Jade looked at the woman in her beautiful kimono in awe.  
 _"JACKIE! WHY DID YOU BRING DEMON IN UNCLE'S SHOP? WHY ISN'T GOOD CHI HARMING HER?"_  
The woman in the kimono was sitting on a cushion on the floor, as it was with Japanese house customs. She shot Uncle a glare.  
" _Demon? I beg your pardon, but my name is Kana. And I prefer the term 'Youkai' thank you very much. Besides, I'm not all 'demon' as you say. I am a demi-god, but take that title no notice, for until I die or until people arrive back to my shrine, my title is meaningless."_ The pupils in her purple eyes turning to slits.

Jade stepped forward towards Kana and stared at her katana. _"What's with the fancy long sword?"_  
Kana saw her stare and unsheathed her katana gently before laying it across her lap. " _This my child, is a katana. However, this one holds dear to me as it was my father's. Blessed by the previous god who owned the shrine and was my father's master. So I ask you all, treat this katana with respect_." Kana turned her attention to Jackie and Uncle her gaze firm, almost like a mother telling her child what to do.

They all nodded, much to Kana's delight she kneeled in front of Jade and gently patted her head as praise. Until at least Jade asked a rather angering question to her.  
 _"So, uh, can I try to use it sometime?"_ Jade asked sweetly yet wearily, unknowing of what response awaits.  
Jackie crossed his arms. _"Jade..."_ Jackie scolded sternly.  
Kana suddenly widened her eyes but kept her composure as her hand slid from the top of Jade's head towards her cheek. She then gave it a pull.  
"Owowowow!" Jade yelped as she struggled to escape her grip, which she fails.  
Kana closed her eyes and sighed before giving a cold stare in Jade's eyes. _"I thought you understood when I asked for respect. Besides, what makes you think that a harmless little girl like you could handle such a weapon?"_ Kana gave a wicked, mischievous smirk. She let go of Jade's cheek as she stood, facing Jackie and Uncle, leaving Jade to rub her cheek.

" _Now, I'm sure you are looking for this am I correct?"_ Kana held up the chi-scroll with a wicked grin, showing her canine teeth. Uncle went to grab it, only to have it further away from his grasp.  
" _Then give me a reason why I should give it to you."  
"BECAUSE UNCLE NEEDS RESEARCH!"  
"Because if you were to give it to us, Section 13 could protect it against the Dark Hand. They recently started having interests in certain artefacts and we're not taking any chances. Please._" Jackie held out his hand pleadingly. Kana looked at his hand and hesitantly placed the scroll in his hand.  
 _"Very well. But tell me, what is Section 13 and who is this 'Dark Hand' you speak of?"_

Jackie took Kana into Uncle's study to explain and help her catch up on events that may cause confusion.

* * *

" _Really Shendu, I highly doubt that scroll will be any of use to us."_ A man wearing a green suit with blue eyes and pale blonde hair was holding a cane while talking to what appeared to be a giant green statue of a dragon with slots all around it. Behind him was Finn, the one in the white suit, Ratso, the big one in a black suit and tie, Chow, the short one with orange glasses and then there was Tohru, the biggest one out of all of them who appeared to look like a sumo wrestler.

A serpentine voice hissed from the statue as its eyes glowed red.  
 _"The scroll itself isn't only of use to me, Valmont. It is said that it is protected by a Japanese demon warrior who has been known and believed for centuries to be the demi-god of snow and rain. If I can have her and the scroll on my side, I would have a bigger advantage to retrieving the rest of my talismans. You cannot let Chan have any more of my talismans!"_

The man named Valmont spoke up. " _And how do we know this 'guardian' exists?"_  
Tohru quietly interrupted. _"Master, I know of this guardian. She is the yokai demi-god of rain and snow. Kana Hio."_

" _I think it's time we paid Mr. Chan a little visit."_ Finn smirked to his friends.

* * *

" _And now you know the whole story."_ Jade grinned.  
" _Interesting. And how many talismans do you have?"_ Kana quirked a brow.  
" _Just one."_ Jade shrugged.  
 _"Hmm. I know this 'Shendu' and the other Demon Sorcerers. Never met them, but I know well of them. Yes, this will definitely be interesting."_ Kana smiled to herself at what she is learning.

Uncle's doorbell rang as three men entered. Chow and Ratso stood at the doorway as Finn stood forward. Jackie immediately stood in fighting stance. Kana started to unsheathe her katana  
 _"Relax Chan, we aren't here for you. We're looking for someone."  
"I'm sure we can't help you. Now get out."_ Jackie was not letting his guard down.  
 _"We're looking for Ms Hio."_ Finn smirked towards Kana. " _Which I think we already found."_ Chow and Ratso walked towards Kana not before Jade between them. " _If you wanna get to Kana, you'll have to get through me."_ Chow and Ratso laughed as they continued.  
Kana sheathed her weapon and sighed. _"All of you, don't be so foolish, I will go with them. If they are here for me only, they won't mean any threat to you. Besides, they try anything, and my katana will be taking three souls."_ Jackie, Uncle and Jade were shocked at Kana's bravery.

Finn smirked. " _See? Was that so hard. Now let's go missy, the boss would like to speak to you."_  
 _"Kana, wait!"_ Jade went to grab Kana but missed and fell.

Kana gave a stern look at Jade, who gave a shocked look while lying on the floor.  
 _"Foolish child. Don't interfere with certain death."_ Kana turned away and walked through the door.


	4. Demon to Demon

Jade stared at the door which Kana willingly left with the Dark Hand. She couldn't believe that she was so calm when she left, and how she called her 'foolish'. She didn't know whether to feel worried or angry that she left. Jade immediately ran to the door to catch up with Kana, only to be stopped by Kana's grasp.

Jade squirmed. _"Hey! Let me go!"_  
Jackie didn't move. " _Jade, it's too dangerous. Kana should be right back, you heard her yourself."_  
Jade broke free from his grip. _"We don't know what could happen in there! She could be attacked in there, or worse!"_  
 _"Relax Jade, she has a sword. Not even the Black Hand could take her down."_ Jackie placed a hand on Jade's shoulder and smiled.  
 _"JACKIEEEEEE"_ Uncle screeched as Uncle turned to face him in a rush.  
 _"Yes, Uncle?!"_ Jackie was scared to death at Uncle's yelling.  
 _"We must fetch Kana back! She must help research scroll! Must uncover magic in scroll!"_ Uncle pointed to a pile of books.  
Jade jumped up in the air in glee, she couldn't wait to get her new found (hopefully) friend back.  
Jackie slumped his shoulders and sighed. _"Yes, Uncle..."_

* * *

Kana walked through the doors of a penthouse where Valmont stood and behind him was the giant dragon statue. The rest of the Dark Hand members followed her and closed the doors behind them and stood close to the walls.

Kana stepped forwards toward Valmont her eyes fixed on his. _"I just arrived in a different country and I'm already receiving a lot of attention. I'm flattered, really. But I assume that I have been sent here for good reason?"_

" _Ah yes… Well, I won't your time Miss Hio. It seems you possess many talents that may prove useful to us and we will be more than willing to pay for such-"_ Despite Valmont being so formal around Kana, he still didn't finish his sentence.  
 _"No."_ Kana interrupted flatly. Finn, Ratso, Chow and Tohru stood up from the wall and closed in on her slowly, waiting for Valmont's orders.  
 _"No? Are you sure? Perhaps we can work something out?"_ Valmont's voice was as sly as his face.  
 _"You are wasting my time for protection are you not? I do not have the time nor the interest to protect someone who already has 4 people at your side. I'm sorry but the answer is 'no'."_ Kana turned to walk out the door, but Valmont soon changed that.  
 _"Stop her!"_ Valmont pointed to Kana in a dramatic pose.

As soon as Valmont called, Finn, Chow, Ratso and Tohru charged at her, but Kana didn't even flinch. Her hand was filled with a purple, swirling fire that danced in her palm. She tuned and flicked the fire at them. In panic, the Dark Hand jumped out of the way to avoid any burns, this gave Kana a chance to unsheathe her katana. However, they still continued to attack. Chow was about to pounce on her but Kana swiftly moved to the side. Finn jumped after her and followed her more persistently, Kana leapt gracefully in the air and shot more fire at Finn before landing and kicked Ratso to the ground with excessive force. Her biggest test was Tohru, who was several times her height. Tohru tried several times to snatch her up but she was too quick, she leapt in the air and turned mid-air to face him. Tohru saw in her eyes who she really was and immediately bowed on his knees.

Finn, Chow and Ratso looked at him in confusion.  
" _What are you doing Tohru?! Attack her!"_ Valmont scolded him like a puppy.  
" _I cannot, Master. She is a kami, I cannot harm her."_  
Kana sheathed her weapon, bent down and whispered to Tohru. " _Yoi forowaa_ …" She then gave a devilish smirk and turned to Valmont.  
 _"In case you didn't understand, 'kami' means 'god'. It is as it sounds, I am the youkai demi-god of rain and snow and you are a mere mortal who cannot harm me with your little 'followers'. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some friends who will be needing me I'm sure_." Kana walked towards the door with everybody staring in awe.

" _Wait."_ A voice hissed from the statue.  
Kana stopped in her tracks and turned her head to the statue, she gave a wicked smirk.  
 _"Ah, Shendu. When I first walked in I had a feeling it was you, but I wasn't sure if this was some replica or not and well… it would look rather odd talking to a normal statue now wouldn't it? But I digress, how can I be of service?"_ Kana knelt in front of Shendu, arm across her chest.  
Shendu's eyes were glowing red as he spoke. _"It would seem you have been protecting a chi scroll with deadly violence. I could use someone like you, you see I am looking for my talismans and these imbeciles of allies are clearly not helping… So, as one demon to another, are you willing to come to an agreement?"  
"And what of the chi scroll?" _Kana rose brow.  
 _"The scroll has no use to me, do whatever you please with it. It is your talents that interest me. So I'll ask again, do you wish to make a deal?"_  
Kana wasn't stupid. She knew very well that Demon Sorcerers are not good at promises, especially Shendu. But, she couldn't help but feel sorry for dealing with these idiots. But what about Jackie, Jade and Uncle? No, she couldn't contract herself to one side, this may be a difficult idea but…


	5. Packing

_**Soooooo... I know its been very long but I had writer's block. So sorry for the wait... so please enjoy!**_

* * *

No, she isn't going to pick one side or another. She made a deal with Jackie and isn't the type of person to betray another, even if she does have the power to do as she pleases.

 _"I'm sorry, but I am not going to pick sides. I have made a deal with Jackie and I keep my loyalty."_

Valmont turned to Shendu.  
 _"I don't think we can come towards an arrangement with her. I suggest we rid of her."_

But Shendu wasn't going to give up so easy, he doesn't take 'no' for an answer and isn't going to let someone of her power get away.  
 _"Or perhaps we can…"_ His voice rumbled through the room.  
 _"Oh?"_ Kana quirked a brow.  
" _Maybe you can stay with Chan but also stay with us…"_ Shendu's smirk could be practically heard.  
 _"What do you mean? Do you mean, I can stay on neutral ground?"_  
 _"Yes, If you so desire. It is your choice. You have by tomorrow's dawn."_  
 _"If this means I can be on both sides, than I have already made my decision. However, I will be on both sides to ensure neither of you get out of line without disrupting your quest. Are we clear on that?"_ Kana crossed her arms and gave a stern look towards the statue before her.  
Shendu gave a quiet growl. _"Crystal clear…"_  
Shendu wasn't exactly happy with what he got from this deal, but it was better than nothing.  
 _"Good. Now Valmont, what happens now?"_ Kana turned her attention to Valmont.  
Valmont gave a smug look at Kana. _"Now my dear, I will show you where you will be staying. I would carry any luggage, but I'm afraid you don't have any."_  
 _"On the contrary, Valmont…"_ Kana clicked her fingers and chests and boxes appeared from thin air.  
" _I have packed plenty."_ Kana gave Valmont an evil smirk. Valmont sighed and ordered his Enforcers to help him carry the boxes and chests to Kana's room.

Kana glanced to Shendu and giggled at the struggling Valmont.  
" _Now, I have some things to clear up. I shall return soon."_ Kana walked to the elevator.  
 _"You better."_ Shendu's voice growled out.  
Kana's eyes sparkled with hidden dark humour as the doors closed.

* * *

Jade paced back and forth in her room, worrying about how long Kana spent with the Dark Hand in that tall building, all by herself. Her thoughts were stopped by a knock at the door. Jackie then peeked his head through the door.

 _"Jade, Kana is back!"_ Jade gasped and stormed past Jackie, causing him to fall over.

She raced down the stairs and leapt into the arms of Kana. She felt her warm, delicate skin and soft, silken kimono and help on tightly. Kana gave a surprised face and put her down.  
 _"Relax, I have only been gone for a few hours and you act I have been gone for days. You really are clingy. Especially for a child."_ Despite Kana's stern words, she still smiled and patted Jade on the head. She looked to Jackie and Uncle with a neutral face.

" _Now, I have some news to tell you. It's about the Black Hand."_  
 _"Then we need to head to Section 13 and tell Captain Black. He might want to hear this."_  
 _"Who?"_

Jackie walked to the door and motioned his head "Come on."  
" _Alright!"_ Jade strutted past Uncle and Kana towards the door.  
" _Not you."_ Kana said calmly she put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
" _Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!"_ Jade groaned.


	6. Custody

**HEY GUYS! I AM SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR A LONG ABANDONMENT OF THIS STORY AND MY OTHER ONE. I HAVE MULTIPLE REASONS. 1. I HAD EXAMS 2. I USED SOME OF THE HOLIDAYS TO HAVE A BREAK FROM EXAMS 3. I HAD CHRISTMAS AN NEW YEAR'S 4. I SIMPLY HAD WRITER'S BLOCK. AND I KNOW THIS SORRY EXCUSE FOR A CHAPTR ISNT GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE WAIT BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. THANK YOU! AND AGAIN SO SUPER SORRY!**

* * *

There were computers bleeping, screens flashing and many mechanisms that Kana has never seen before in her life. She marvelled at how evolution took its course and how humanity advanced quickly. Relatively speaking. But, she felt at unease at the multiple people incessantly staring at her and started to edge closer to Jackie.

Jackie whispered in her ear. _"Don't worry, Captain Black and Section 13 aren't going to hurt you. I promise."  
"I hold you to that promise, then."_ Kana murmured while still nervously eyeing the workers of Section 13.

What seemed like an agonising walk, Jackie and Kana stopped in front and tall, bald man with a long and dark trench coat.  
 _"Jackie, good to see you. Uh…"_ He looked at Jackie with a slight smile then looked at Kana then back to Jackie.  
 _"Who is this?"_ He quirked an eyebrow.  
 _"Ah, Captain Black. This is Kana, she is a Japanese demon."_ He proudly introduced.  
 _"Youkai…"_ Kana muttered bitterly.  
Captain Black was still oblivious to demons and magic, further questioning Jackie's psychological state. _"Jackie, are you okay?"_  
Jackie shrugged. _"Um, I'm fine. Why?"_  
Captain Black shook his head. _"Never mind."_  
Kana intervened. _"He speaks the truth. And I would be much appreciative if anyone would care to explain what this place is."_  
Captain Black cleared his throat. _"Uh ma'am, this is Section 13. An undercover organisation that-"  
"Deals with the paranormal or archaeological finding or otherwise The Dark Hand?"_  
Captain Black was astonished. _"Why yes. How did you-"_  
Kana pulled out a fan and looked away dismissively. _"It was merely a guess based off of observations and also."_ Her eyes that peered over the top of the fan grew dark with demonic humour and her eyes turned into slits. A dangerous smirk hidden behind the fan.  
 _"I work for the Dark Hand."_  
Captain Black gaped at her. _"What?"_

* * *

" _I'm sorry Jackie, but with her allegiance with the Dark Hand. We can't assist her."_ Jackie and Black sat at Black's desk in his office. _"A demon who won't kill us is more than enough for me. I'm sorry."_  
Jackie looked at him with reassuring eyes. _"Oh, she isn't entirely with the Dark Hand. She is also with us. According to her, she is supposed to keep some line of peace between us and them."_  
Captain Black rubbed his bald head and sighed. _"I swear Jackie… Fine, we will try to see what we can do regarding your new friend. But for now, I can't do anything at the moment."_  
Jackie sighed. It was better than nothing. _"Thanks, Captain Black."_

* * *

Jackie walked out of his office and walked towards Kana. She seemed to be placed into custody. She was sitting at a small table with her hands in handcuffs in front of her on the table and many soldiers keeping an eye on her and their guns aimed at her in case she tries to make a break for it.  
Black's voice come onto an intercom. _"The woman in custody is free to leave. I repeat, she is free to leave."  
_ One of the guards unlocked Kana's handcuffs and moved away. Kana stood up and walked to Jackie.  
 _"That went better than expected. I almost thought you broke your promise."_ She smirked to Jackie.  
 _"Promised?"_ Jackie raised a confused eyebrow at her as they walked to the wacky moving elevator.  
 _"Yes, I believe your words were: 'Don't worry, Captain Black and Section 13 aren't going to hurt you. I promise.' Emphasis on promise."  
_ Jackie sighed _. "Come on. Let's get back to the shop before Uncle gets worried._


	7. Who is she really?

**I know guys it has been FAR too long since I wrote something. But I do have some rather unfortunate news. I am half way through year 10 and I have exams as well as other assignments, learning to drive and possibly a part time job. So I will hardly ever update or anything. HOWEVER. This doesn't mean I'm leaving, I still have a passion for reading and writing and I will try my best to update whenever possible. Again, innumerable pardons for dying on you guys. :)**

* * *

Kana and Jackie entered back into the shop.  
Jade was upstairs doing her homework while Uncle was in the back trying to research.  
The bell on the door snapped Uncle out of his concentration as its noise rang across the shop.  
 _"JACKIE! KANA! FINALLY YOU COME BACK! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?! ONE MORE THING, HELP ME RESEARCH! ONE MORE THING, THE SCROLL'S SCRIPT IS IN JAPANESE KANJI AND OTHER SYMBOLS UNCLE DOES NOT RECOGNISE!"_

Kana quietly sighed and walked with Jackie to the back room to see what Uncle was talking about.  
 _"Uncle, is this scroll really necessary? Kana told me that the Dark Hand doesn't want it anymore."_  
Kana nodded in agreement. _"Jackie is right. There is really nothing of use in that scro- OW!"_ Kana was suddenly slapped on the forehead with Uncle's fingers.  
Kana placed a hand to her now slightly swollen and red forehead. _"You… You dare?"_ Her voice was low and dangerous.  
 _"Scroll could contain ancient magic capable of producing powerful chi spells. Uncle needs these chi spells to protect against dark magic and evil forces."_ Uncle whispered in a low and cautious voice, uncaring about Kana's angry shock about having a mortal being hitting her in the face.  
 _"But I possess dark magic as well as partially being an evil force. Would that not harm me let alone destroy?"_ Kana was still irritated and rubbing her forehead from when Uncle hit her.  
Changing the subject, Jackie turned to Kana with a soft expression. _"How is it that you have these powers?"_  
Unfazed, Kana merely answered. _"It is simply in my blood. My father was a master. Mother loved to heal the world, helped her cope with her past."_  
Jackie frowned at her. _"You never talked about your family. Do you have someone waiting at home?"_  
 _"No, if by 'someone' you mean a relationship. I never found anyone worth my time. As for my family well… no one has really asked me that before… besides, I'm not used to sharing my personal moments with anyone and I would prefer not to burden anyone with that information. It is possibly for the best. All I can say is that my family is long gone, but not forgotten… But maybe, perhaps one day when the time is right and I am prepared, I may tell you."_ Her eyes suddenly started to glaze over but quickly pushed it away. Jackie noticed this. _"Are you alright?"_ He put his hand on her shoulder. Kana shrugged it off. _"I'm fine. Now Uncle, show me the scrolls. I'll see what I can do for you."_ Uncle took Kana to a massive library in the backroom. Jackie's concern for Kana started to grow.

* * *

"So, uh, Tohru? What is it with you and Little Miss Psycho back there?" Finn leaned against the wall of the penthouse hallway where Shendu's statue is located. Tohru growled with slight embarrassment, he didn't know what came over him he just… bowed. Just like that. _"She is a type of demi-god. But with her being a youkai, I felt like if I didn't bow, I would melt."_

Shendu overheard this, and he himself was more than curious on Kana Hio as well.  
 _"You there!"_ Shendu's serpentine voice called across the room. Tohru and Finn suddenly turned their heads towards the statue. _"You share the same culture as Kana Hio. What is more, you seem to possess knowledge of what she is. So indulge me, tell me more about her."_ Tohru gulped and slowly approached the statue, trying his hardest not to anger or provoke anything. _"Well…I….uh, I do not know much about her personally aside from what she told you. But she would definitely kill many people if she so desires. She is not to be underestimated…"_  
Shendu sighed in slight awe and curiosity. _"Then it seems that she and I shall have a rather interesting chat when she returns."_


End file.
